


絆

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy on Ice, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: On the last night of Fantasy on Ice 2017 in Niigata, Yuzuru gets emotional during his final speech. When he goes backstage, someone who knows and understands is there for him, reaffirming their special bond.





	絆

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3 had to be a special story. Although I labeled it Javier Fernandez/Yuzuru Hanyu, it's not actually meant to be a love story or a couples story. Although for those who prefer it like that, it can also easily be read like that.

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

The crowd was still cheering loudly and applauding as the curtains split and the World Champion came backstage.

His eyes were shining with both happiness and unshed tears. His smile was bright and he was soaking wet with sweat and he looked a bit like a lost angel to Javier.

He’d hovered near the curtains after seeing the expression on Yuzuru’s face at the end and even more so after hearing his speech. Even without understanding much of it.

He stepped out and into Yuzuru’s direct view and, before anyone else could approach the young man - he saw an equally teary Nobu also hovering, ready to pounce on him - he looked Yuzuru in the eye, smiled and opened his arms.

Yuzuru’s smile widened and he didn’t hesitate before throwing himself into Javier’s arms.

Their bond was special. A special bond they didn’t share with anyone else. A special bond only they could understand. Even after their rivalry and the shifts in their day to day relationship, they still understood each other better than anyone else.

Javier wrapped his arms tightly around his teammate, as Yuzuru’s arms wrapped just as tightly around his neck and he buried his face in the side of Javier’s neck. The Spaniard wasn’t surprised when he felt tears and Yuzuru sobbing softly in his arms.

He’d known it would happen. It was why he’d wanted to be there for Yuzuru.

Of course, most of their fellow skaters would happily provide Yuzu a shoulder to cry on. He was greatly loved by his peers. But none of them would understand. Not really. Not like Javier could.

Yuzuru’s happiness.

Yuzuru’s pain.

Yuzuru’s despair.

Yuzuru’s relief.

Yuzuru’s fears.

Yuzuru’s ambitions.

Yuzuru’s hard work.

None of them could understand any of it like Javier could, now, after spending these three weeks with Yuzuru.

He’d still had some question marks before.

Even as Yuzuru had melted in his arms at Worlds and put his gold medal around Javier’s neck.

But now he finally understood.

Just how hard the past year had been for Yuzuru, despite it being his first season with no injuries.

Just how hard every season, every moment had been for Yuzuru since winning Olympic Gold.

Just how hard it had been and still was for Yuzuru since the earthquake and tsunami.

But also…

The pure joy of skating.

Of winning.

Of being among the best.

Of being the best.

Of being the best he can be.

Of doing his best on his programs.

Of landing jumps and seeing the world spin by and pouring one’s entire being in steps and crosses and spread eagles.

Nobody understood Yuzuru like Javier did.

And nobody understood Javier like Yuzuru did.

That Javier realized now. Realized that was what Yuzuru had been trying to tell him at Worlds.

“Yuzu, thank you.”

He felt the young man smile through his tears.

“Javi so slow…” Yuzuru whispered among sniffles.

Javier chuckled.

“Better late than never.”

“Definitely. Next year…”

“We’ll face the Olympics together.”

“I always by Javi’s side. “

“And I by yours.”

“Cricket Club Brothers forever?”

Yuzuru pulled away and though his face was wet and blotchy and his were red and Pooh was desperately needed, the champion smiled and he was beautiful.

“You bet!”

Javier hugged his teammate again.

He didn’t know if it was love or friendship or whatever between him and Yuzu. But he couldn’t care less about labels.

They were teammates.

They were champions.

They were rivals.

They were family.

They were irreplaceable to each other.

And they were probably closer to each other than to anyone else in the world.

“I love you, Yuzu.” Javier heard himself say and he knew Yuzuru would understand how he meant it.

“I love you, too.” Yuzuru replied, softly.

And everything was perfect.


End file.
